The Dragon's Invision
by Shadowed Destiny
Summary: Ash has earned the right to enter the Dragon's Den. What will they find? New friends, new love, old enemies? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

Well, I'm back again to terrorize and strike fear in the eyes of small   
children! That and it's been months since I write something. Well, I've been  
putting this off for 2 moths but I'm gonna do it. Let's just hope I'm better  
than I was before!  
  
  
  
The Dragon's Invision  
  
It was another beautiful day in Blackthorn City. The sun rose over  
Mount Silver, covering the city in a soft silvery light. Ash, Misty, and  
Brock and Pikachu, were still asleep at the Pokemon Center. The early   
morning rays of sunlight hit Ash's face, waking him up. He stretched and   
yawned a bit, rubbing his eyes. Pikach was resting beside him and Misty was  
sleeping peacefully in the top bunk. Brock, on the other hand, was dreaming   
of some pretty girl. Ash could tell quite clearly since he was twitching   
and even swooning at times. He had just defeated Claire, the Blackthorn City  
Gym Leader, yesterday. He now had a chance to enter Blackthorn's Dragon's   
Den. He felt quite ready. He would have breakfast, stock up on supplies,   
and enter the den at 10. Yes, this was going to be an exciting day.  
  
An hour later, Misty, Brock and pikachu were awake, so the gang went  
to the food court. On the way, of course, Ash and Misty were arguing, once   
again.  
"I want Pizza!" Misty protested.  
"But I want a cheeseburger!" Ash complained.  
"Pizza!"  
"Cheeseburger!"  
"Pizza!"  
"Cheeseburger!"  
Misty waved her mallet menacingly over her head, about to strike Ash.  
"Waa! I mean Pizza's great!" Ash screamed.  
"Good." Misty replied.  
They reached the food court and oredered pizza. Ash, Brock, and   
Pikachu played with their straws and Misty just stared, embarrased at their  
childish act.   
Afterwards, they ate their pizza. Ash ate the fastest, of course, his   
excitement building. After lunch, they went to the Pokemart and got great   
and ultra balls, potions, revives, the works. Ash took a while to   
concentrate and choose his pokemon wisely. After that was done, they went to  
the shore of the lake that faced the Den.  
Ash and his friends stood before the vast lake, filled with Magikarp.  
"Feraligatr! Go!" Ash shouted. "Feraligatr! Take us across the lake!"  
The lizard pokemon obeyed and they surfed across to the entrance of the den.   
They stood at the entrance of the den where an old man stood. He then walked  
up to them.  
"Do you have permission to enter the Dragon's Den?" He inquired.  
Ash handed him a signed note from Claire.  
"Please, go ahead. But be warned, the dangers are great." The elderly man   
warned.  
Ash nodded and he hand the gang entered the Den...  
  
  
  
Well, that's the end of chapter 1! This was just an intro for the adventure. I hope you enjoyed it! Please Review!   
They say 3rd time's a charm, let's hope it's true. Ja ne for now, guys!  
  
-Shadowed Destiny (a.k.a. "Shadow") 


	2. Chapter 2

Well, here I go again, starting chapter 2. Before anyone kills me, I wanted   
to give a Disclaimer. I don't own pokemon... yet. The guys at nintendo and   
gamefreak do... for now.  
  
Dedications: I'm dedicating this chapter to our beloved "Poop Head"...   
TREVOR! (Neongene) Trev, you're hilarious. I know school's making you an   
online hermit but hang in there! I haven't been able to uplad in the   
longest time but you're busier than I am and you have more time. I guess   
it's just laziness -_-;;;  
  
Well, I hope you enjoy this new chapter!  
  
The Dragon's Invision - Chapter 2  
  
We last left our heroes when Ash was at the door of the Dragon's Den   
at Blackthorn City. He walked into the cavern and looked around. Torches lit   
the whole area. A lake was inside the cave and an island was within it. A   
shrine with the statue of a Dragonite stood majestically in the middle of   
the small island. Raging whirlpools were in the lake. They stared in awe of   
the large cave.  
"Wow... This is so cool!" Ash said, his excitement racing.  
"It's so beautiful. Almost eerie." Misty said.  
"Let's get going!" Brock exclaimed.  
  
The gang went through the den, looking around, surprised at the   
sights. Ash looked over to Misty and suddenly, they noticed their eyes had   
locked for about ten seconds. Embarassed, but trying to hide it, Misty just   
looked over to Togepi. Brock, who was behind them, already knew Ash and   
Misty had a thing for each other but they wouldn't admit it to each other.   
He just grinned and went on walking. At around noon, Misty was getting   
uppity.  
"When are we going to stop for some lunch?!" She whined.  
"We ate breakfast 3 hours ago! You're hungry already?" Ash complained.  
"Cut it out you two." Brock said, breaking it up.  
"But there's nowhere to rest..."Misty said.  
  
Little did our heroes know that a shadowy figure was watching them.   
Some time progressed until they were tired. They looked for somewhere to   
start a fire to cook but had no luck. Just then, the figure, clad in black   
ninja clothes popped up.  
"I see you need a place to rest." The figure said.  
"Who are you?" Ash inquired.  
"My name is Raz. Caretaker of the dragon shrine." The figure replied. "You   
can rest in the shrine, if you'd like."  
"That would be great!" Misty said.  
"And I'll make all of us lunch." Brock said. "It's the least we can do for   
such a nice offer."  
"Why, thank you." Raz said.  
  
They went to a boat and rowed to the shrine. It was a house-sized   
wooden hut. But the astounding thing was the statue. It stood about 8 feet   
tall, made of stone. Beside it were various dragon pokemon statuettes and   
flowers. They entered the shrine and found it cozy , with a fireplace, some   
beds, a TV, and a special meditation room. Brock started cooking right away.   
He ran throught the house, preparing his famous beef stew. After a while,  
they sat down to eat. Here, Ash, Misy, Brock, and Pikachu got acquainted   
with Raz.  
"How long have you been taking care of the Shrine, Raz?" Brock asked.  
"Ever since I was very young, Brock. I always had a strong love for Dragon  
Pokemon." Raz said.  
"Wow, it must be really cool to be around so many Dragon type Pokemon." Ash  
added.  
It's a lot of fun, but a lot of hard work. I tend to the Pokemon's wounds,  
care for them when they are sick, and talk with them or allow them to spend  
the night at the Shrine when they are lonely." Raz replied.  
"It's almost like a pokemon center for Dragon types, isn't it?" Said Misty.  
"It s, in a way. I'm also host to all the trainers that come by. I have  
Pokemon, but I only use them for emergencies... When they are really   
needed." Raz concluded.  
Ash checked his watch.  
"We better get going..." He said.  
"Yeah." Said Brock.  
"Ok." Misty said.  
"It was a pleasure meeting you all. Please stop by before you leave." Raz  
said.  
"Sure" Ash replied.  
"Goodbye!" Raz said.  
"Goodbye!" The gang answered.  
  
Ash was disappointed that he hadn't found anything yet. They were   
being observed with a pair of binoculars by an all-too familiar feline.  
"So the twerps are in the Dragon's Den to find some legendary Pokemon, huh?"   
Meowth said. "Maybe we can snag some dragon Pokemon AND Pikachu at the same  
time!"  
Jessie and James were busy eating their usual canned lunch and then turned   
to Meowth.  
"Hey, that's not a bad idea! I guess you do have brains, Meowth." Jessie   
said.  
"EEOOH! Imagine what we could do with those dragon pokemon!" James squealed.  
"And maybe even overthrow the boss!" Meowth said, chiming in.  
Then, the paper fan came down on both of them.  
"Shut your traps and we might be able to go in unnoticed!" Jessie said in a   
fit of rage.  
  
The gang went around and decided to see if they could fish out some   
pokemon from the lake. Ash and Misty sat down with their rods and waited.   
Suddenly, Ash got a bite. He grabbed his rod and pulled it in with Brock and  
Misty's help. With that, out popped a Dratini.  
"Wow! I have to capture it!" Ash exclaimed. "Jynx, go!"  
And out popped the Jynx ash had caputred back in the Ice Cave. Ash knew his   
type advantages well so he chose wisely to withdraw that Jynx.  
"Jynx, use your ice beam!"  
The dratini evaded and countered with a hard tackle.  
"Use lovely kiss!"  
Jynx kissed the dratini and it fell asleep  
"Now finish it off with icy wind!"  
Jynx froze it completely, leaving Ash to finish the deed.  
"Pokeball, go!" Ash tossed a great ball at it. The pokeball twitched and   
moved until it stopped.  
"Yes! I caught Dratini! Good job, Jynx! Return."  
Dratini went to Professor Oak, safe and sound.  
Ash sat back down again and reset his rod.  
"That was a really good choice, using ice over dragon." Misty commented.  
"Thanks." Ash replied.  
Misty smiled over to Ash when he wasn't looking, her arms, longing to wrap   
around him.  
"Maybe someday..." She whispered to herself.  
  
Suddenly, Misty's rod twitched. A huge shadow rose from the dephts   
and a roar was heard through the cave...  
  
  
What could it be? Wait and see for my final chapters in my first mini-novel!  
Unless I've bored you to death with this second chapter and you never want   
to read my fics again.  
  
-Shadowed Destiny 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon, blah, blah, Nintendo and Gamefreak do,   
yadda, yadda.  
Foreword: Hey, again! Writing chapter 3 of this mini novel. I haven't   
checked my reviews yet but I hope they were good. I wanna dedicate this   
chapter to my pal Angelstars. You're light years ahead of us, Angie (In your   
odd mentality and writing ability).  
  
The Dragon's Invision - Chapter 3  
  
In our last chapter, a huge shadow had emerged from the pond at the   
Dragon's Den after Misty had fished it out.  
"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!" Misty shrieked and instinctively ran behind Ash.  
"What is that thing?" Asked Ash, dumbfounded.  
"Prepare for trouble!" A familiar voice shouted.  
"And make it double."  
"Team Rocket!" Ash yelled. "I should've guessed."   
(AUTHOR'S NOTE: Odd how Ash always says this but never guesses it, huh?)  
"To protect the world from devestation."  
"To untite all peoples within our nation."  
"To denounce the evils of truth and love."  
"To extend our reach to the stars above."  
"Jessie!"  
"James!"  
"Team Rocket blasts of at the speed of light!"  
"Surrender now or prepare to fight!"  
A gigantic mechanical Dragonite rose from the shadows.  
"Meeeeeeeowth, that's right!" Meowth chimed in with a remote control.  
"What are you doing here?" Ash asked.  
"Simple, twerp. We're here to take all the Dragon Pokemon!" Jessie said.  
"And take Pikachu!" added Meowth.  
"Well you're not getting them!" Ash shouted. "Bayleef, go!"  
"Arbok, Lickitung, go!" Jessie said. Wobuffet came out. "Ninkempoop! Get   
back in your pokeball!"  
"Go, Weezing! And Victreebell!" James yelled. Naturally, Victreebell bit   
James. "Eeooh! Get off of me and get the twerps!"  
"Poliwhirl, Staryu, go!" Misty said.  
  
The brawl began. Poison stings, smog, water guns, doubleslaps, and   
razor leafs were traded off. Just then, a stray razor leaf released the   
robotic Dragonite's gasoline into the lake, spreading quickly. While this   
happened, meowth snagged Pikachu. Suddenly, Raz appeared.  
"Raz!" Ash shouted.  
"Ash, let me do this." Raz said. "Pokeball, go!" And out popped a Dragonite.  
"Dragonite, use Dragonbreath!"  
The Dragonbreath shot Team Rocket right out of the cave.  
"We're blasting off agaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaain!" They shouted.  
Unfortunately, the Dragonbreath also lit the gasoline filled lake and   
Pikachu was in the water!  
"Pikachu!" Ash yelled. He dived into the flaming lke after it.  
"Ash, no!" Everyone else shouted.  
"The flames are too great. They'll both die..." Raz said sadly.  
But Ash didn't listen. He just kept on swimming, the flames   
licking at him, the smoke choking him. He just kept going.  
"I can't lose Pikachu... it's my best friend..." He said to himself as he  
paddled to his furry pal...  
  
Ok! Show's over, people! Coming soon.... THE FINAL CHAPTER! Will ash survive  
the inferno? Will Misty confess her love to Ash? When will borck ever get a  
girlfriend? Find out all of these answers....well, most of them... in the  
final chapter of the Dragon's Invision! Til next time!  
  
-Shadowed Destiny 


	4. Chapter 4

Allrighty, then! It's time for the final chapter in this mini-series! It's been great writing it, I know for sure. And I   
hope you all enjoyed it. If not, well, it's not my problem, it's your decision. I want to dedicate this to Karen (a.k.a.   
Cultnirvana). Million thanks! You helped me throughout the whole production of the fic and I couldn't be more   
grateful. You helped me with things I had doubts on and encouraged me through the whole fic. Other thank yous   
and hellos go out to Angelstars, Neo Lady Sakura (Thanks for the title!), and our "Poop Head", Neongene. Well,   
enough blah, let's get to the fic!  
  
Chapter Four  
  
We last left our heroes at the Dragon's Den. After meeting Raz, Ash, Misty, Brock, and Pikachu stumbled across   
Team Rocket's newest plan... A giant mechanical Dragonite! With some help from Raz, Team Rocket's plot was   
foiled once again. But because of Dragonite's flaming Dragonbreath attack, the mechanical Dragonite's fuel that   
had spilled into the lake, was ignited into a blazing inferno with Pikachu in the middle of it! Ash takes a   
life-threatening chance and dives into the lake to save his tiny electric friend...  
  
Ash was swimming through the flaming lake. His breathing was made difficult, over and under water. He kept   
swimming and looking for Pikachu.  
"Pikachu! Pikachu!" Ash gasped.  
"Pikapi!" it yelped.  
  
Their friends looked helplessly. Misty was near tears, worrying. What if Ash didn't make it? She couldn't live   
without him. It would be too much of a loss for her. Ash's determination was limitless. He swam and swam towards   
Pikachu until finally, he reached it. He tucked the unconscious ball of fur into his jacket and swam back to shore.   
But the smoke suffocated him. He then drifted into a calm darkness, his body limp and drifting. A look of horror   
came across the faces of Misty and Brock. Misty began to cry, knowing he was lost now. His relaxed body   
drifted to shore, his eyes closed and Pikachu in his jacket. They ran over to them and Brock checked Ash's pulse.  
"It's hard to tell... he might not make it. He's out cold and he's clinging to life." He said regretfully.  
"No.... This can't happen. Not now. Ash, you idiot! Why do you always get into the worst problems?! You're a  
fool, Ash Ketchum! You're a damn fool!" Misty cried.  
  
She cried, kneeling next to him while Brock tried using CPR to save Ash. His breath wasn't coming back. Misty had  
a look of hopelessness on her face, tears rolling down her cheeks. She bent forward and looked at his face. Her lips  
came close to his and she kissed him. Their first kiss. Why did it have to be like this? That was all she asked   
herself. She raised her head up and let Brock see if anything else could be done. Just then, Pikachu came round   
and saw Ash. It aslo began to cry for its old friend.  
"If only... I could've told him I loved him.... I lost my chance now." Misty said.  
  
Everyone heard it but Ash. Her secret was out. But the one she wanted the most to have heard it couldn't. But   
suddenly, Ash's arm gave a twitch. Then his eyelids and legs. He coughed out water as everyone turned to him.  
"Ash!" They said in surprise.  
  
He finished coughing out water and looked up, his vision a bit blurry but returning. The first thing he saw was  
Misty flinging her arms around him in a tight embrace. They gazed at each other a bit. Ash was ginning a bit   
goofily and Misty smiled.  
"Ash..." Misty said, her eyes looking towards the floor. "there's something I've been meaning to tell you..."  
"What is it?" Ash asked.  
"I almost lost you once... I don't want to lose you again so I don't want to have any regrets if I ever do... Ash... I...  
I..." Her voice broke a bit "I love you."  
The phrase echoed in his mind. He had waited for that since the moment they met. And now it was happening.  
"Misty... I love you too."  
Her eyes widened, happy tears in them.  
"Do you mean it?" She asked.  
He nodded sheepishly. She hugged him tightly and they looked into each other's eyes and came closer to each   
other, feeling ther hearts beating. They closed their eyes and leaned closer, sharing their first true kiss.  
(A/N: I use "true" because of the previous kiss)  
Brock and Raz looked at them from a distance while Pikachu sat next to them, smiling.  
(A/N: Can pokemon smile? I dunno. Use your imagination, folks! Pikachu's happy!)  
They broke their kiss and looked into each other's eyes again.  
"Don't you ever go pulling another stunt like that on me, Ash Ketchum." Misty said, smiling.  
Ash grinned and said, "Don't worry. I won't."  
  
They stood up and walked towards Brock and Raz.  
"Well, I guess things came out ok after all." Raz said. But this time Raz's voice had changed. It sounded familiar  
and feminine. Brock noticed this at once.  
"Wait a second! I know that voice from somewhere!" He said. "So you're not really Raz, are you?"  
"Nope." Raz removed her ninja clothing to reveal a dark purple and black dress, short silver hair, and soft blue   
eyes.  
"It's Claire!" They said, a bit shocked.  
"Yes, it's me, Claire. The Blackthorn ity Gym Leader I always take the form of Raz to welcome trainers and record   
their activities apart from caring for the Den." She said.  
"Wow. I never would have guessed." Ash said.  
"Well, now that this whole dilemma is over, let's head above ground, shall we?" Claire said.  
"Ok, let's go!" Misty said, taking Ash's arm.  
  
After saying goodbye to Claire, the gang camped out at the outskirts of Blackthorn City. Ash and Misty looked  
out at the stars together, holding hands. Brock and Pikachu were fast asleep, though. Misty yawned and stretched  
as she thought of her new relationship.  
"We better get some rest." Ash said.  
"Yeah. Let's hit the sack." Misty added.  
They walked to their sleeping bags. They noticed they were at opposite sides of the campfire and they brought   
the two next to each other. The hopped in and held each other's hand.  
"Goodnight Ash." Misty said.  
"Night, Misty." Ash said. He leaned forward and kissed her softly before laying down.  
"I love you." They said simultaneously and drifted off to sleep.......  
  
End  
  
Well, what do you think? Did I rush too far from action to romance? Was it corny? Was it lacking action? Please  
review! That'll be the only way I'll get better, people! I'm thinking of another fic to write so you haven't seen the  
last of me, rest assured! Well, I'm going to bed. It's 12:30 in the morning and I'm tired. Til next time, everyone!  
  
-Shadowed Destiny 


End file.
